1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a display system with automatic brightness adjustment, and more particularly, to a display system with automatic brightness adjustment based on ambient light parameter and overall brightness.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Computer vision syndrome (CVS) is a condition resulting from focusing the eyes on a computer or other display devices for protracted, uninterrupted periods of time. Some symptoms of CVS include headaches, blurred vision, neck pain, fatigue, eye strain, dry eyes, irritated eyes, double vision, and vertigo/dizziness.
When using a display device in indoor or other poor-lit environment, a lamp may typically be used as an extra light source in a prior display system. When the lamp is too bright, the screen of the display device may result in glare which further aggravates CVS symptoms. The luminance of the lamp may also change the color of display images which lowers the display quality. In the prior display system, the user needs to repeatedly adjust the brightness and color of the lamp and the screen for a given application, and a luminometer and a colorimeter are required in order to monitor the result of each adjustment, thus causing inconvenient user experiences.